Nap Pile (Voltron Legendary Defender)
by PenMelody
Summary: Hunk and Shiro were content in their night time arrangements. But then something threw a spanner in the works. (It's innocent, I promise.) (Brief reference to Paper Stars, no need to read it before hand...but if you want to, you should)


Shiro usually came to him at night, when the nightmares got too heavy. Hunk would learn to wake quickly when gentle knocking sounded at his door, and let in a usually shaking black paladin. Together they would move to the bed and Hunk would rub circles in the older man's back as he silently cried at the torment that plagued him in his nightmares.

On the good nights, Shiro would talk about what he had seen. And Hunk would help him decipher memory from terrifying nightmare. On the bad nights they would sit silently as Shiro cried into his shoulders. Together they would lay on the oversized bed, Shiro's head resting on his stomach as they drifted off together. Hunk providing the comfort that Shiro needed to sleep.

An hour before dawn (castle time) Shiro would stir, and head back to his own room for a shower. Hunk would give him a smile as he left, receiving a tentative one in return. Then he would roll over and catch a few more hours of sleep.

Nobody knew that Shiro came to him at night, or he was pretty sure no one knew. It wasn't like they were trying to hide it. It just never came up. So Hunk and Shiro were content in their night time arrangements.

But then something threw a spanner in the works. Haggar had sent another of her creatures. And Shiro, once again had recognised it. Thankfully no one had been hurt, physically anyway. But Hunk could tell by the way that Shiro seemed to withdraw that it had triggered something. He resigned himself to no sleep, and spending the night comforting their leader.

Or at least that was what he had pictured. However Shiro seemed to be more affected than usual, and after a few hours of seeing neither hide nor hair of the oldest paladin Hunk began to worry.

He sat in the lounge, resting and recuperating with the other paladins. It was mostly silent, but then Hunk heard harsh breathing and pounding footsteps running towards the room.

Shiro burst in and flung himself at Hunk, sobbing silent tears of grief. Hunk held him, and followed the familiar routine.

"I can't, it hurts too much" He sobbed. Hunk said nothing, pleading to all heaven that the other paladins would say nothing.

"It was that things fault Hunk" Shiro said, shuddering. Hunk tilted Shiro's head so they were looking into each other's eyes. Hunk started slightly at the level of fear in his eyes. Shiro had never looked this scared and frightened.

"What do you mean" Hunk said gently, stroking the others hair soothingly.

"I stabbed it, it cried out and it- it grabbed my arm" Shiro sobbed. And Hunk understood.

"Shiro, shush, it's okay." He soothed. Eventually the other paladin cried himself out, and Hunk took to the familiar routine once more. Gently he lowered them to the floor, and laid Shiro's head across his stomach. The black paladin was quick to fall asleep, exhausted from the mental breakdown.

When Hunk was certain that Shiro was asleep he turned his head towards the other paladins.

"Ask away." he sighed, knowing that Pidge at least was bursting with questions.

It was silent for a moment, and it ended up being Lance that spoke first.

"Is he okay?"

Hunk looked down at the sleeping man in his lap. Did he look okay? Shiro was sleeping peacefully, he supposed that counted for something.

"He's alright, today was just a bit much"

"What was wrong, and what was he saying?" Pidge asked.

"He was doing what I normally get him to do. He comes to me at night if he's struggling, and if he's up to it I make him tell me about it." Hunk thought for a moment, rubbing at his tired eyes. "The monster today tore off his arm, and indirectly gave him the Galra one."

Pidge gasped, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Hunk breathed deeply, noticing as Shiro stirred slightly in his sleep before becoming still once more. The others remained on the couch, Lance moving over to comfort a mildly sobbing Pidge. Hunk noted Lance's own distress and sighed.

"Come here Lance" he said, patting his upper chest in invitation. Lance didn't even hesitate before slipping off the couch and joining him on the floor. The physical exhaustion from fighting causing him to fall asleep almost immediately. Pidge too joined them, electing to lay her head on Hunk's leg, in order to be closer to Shiro. Hunk smiled as the young girl folded a few paper strips into stars before slipping into sleep.

Keith remained on the couch, hesitant to join the growing pile of paladins.

"Come on Keith, I promise they won't make fun of you." Hunk said sincerely, lifting his other arm so that Keith might slip under it. Keith inched off the couch, sending one last cautious glimpse at the other paladins before he laid next to Hunk. The yellow paladin smiled and closed his eyes, content that when he needed them, his team would be there.

And he would do the same for them.


End file.
